passion,vacance
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Et voici le chapitre 5 et donc la fin de l'histoire J'y suis enfin arrivée! Pour le resumé et bien Wufei et les autres G-boys se rendent à la plage pour le match de volley!
1. prologue

auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail : vivichan winner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi,hétéro  
  
couple :HeeroWufei&Séréna  
  
disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pô à moi,mi Séréna,sa grand-mère et Miguel bin il le sont!   
  
  
  
notes : *...* = pensées des persos,// paroles du narrateur en,(...)intervention de moi.  
  
bon j'ai publié pour la 1ère fois cette fic (le chapitre 1) sur MediaMiner.org, mais j'ai modifié cette version là, (pour ce chapitre,j'ai juste placé une nouvelle réplique), voilà, pour les autres chapitres on verra, j'sais pas encore.Bon j'vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews please!!   
  
Passion,Vacance   
  
Chapitre 1:prologue  
  
-Bonjour jeunes gens.Les mads entrèrent dans la salle où les G-boys les attendaient depuis 20 minutes,tous à l'exception du Docteur J. Veuillez nous excuser pour le retard,mais nous avions certaines choses à approfondir avant de vous rencontrer et de vous les rapporter,leur expliqua le Dr S en les saluant.  
  
-Pour notre prochaine mission?Demanda Heero.  
  
-Oui et non.Lui répondit le Dr G.  
  
-Comment ça "oui et non".//S'énerva Duo à cette réponse,passablement irrité d'avoir attendu si longtemps.// (Bin oui, même sur les genoux d'Hee-chan,20 minutes c'est 20 minutes et c'est long)  
  
  
  
-Duo, ne t'énerve pas pour rien s'il te plait et sort des genoux de 01 veux-tu!Quand à ce que je voulais dire,c'est que ce n'est pas tout à fait une mission.  
  
  
  
-Et qu'est-ce sinon une mission?//Demanda Heero,voyant que son amant s'irritait encore plus.//  
  
-C'est simple Heero,//Lui dit le Dr J qui venait d'entrer//depuis que vous avez détruit le satellite TKIII et par la même occasion l'usine de mobil suit qui s'y trouvait,OZ n'a pas présenté de désir belliqueux,nous avons donc décidé de vous donner des vacances.L'avion qui vous conduira au Portugal décole dans 2 heures.Tout à été prevu pour que vous séjourniez dans la maison des Winner,étant donné que la soeur de Quatre, Milena, est en vacance elle à accepter de vous prêter la maison, je vous conseille donc de vous dépécher de préparer vos affaires.//Puis ils sortirent,laissant les jeunes pilotes sur le cul.//  
  
-Il a bien dit des vacances là j'ai pas rêvé?  
  
-Non,Duo je ne pense pas,*mais si OZ attaquait*,Oz pourrait attaquait alors je crois que je vais res...//Quatre fut alors coupé par Duo.//  
  
-Géant!Overmégatrop cool!Allez viens Hee-chan on va faire nos valises,pour une foix qu'on a des vacances on va pas se prendre la tête et de toute manière,ils vont pas se gêner pour nous faire revenir alors pas la peine de t'inquiéter Quat-chan et de toute façon soit on y va tous, soit on y va pas!  
  
-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Maxwell.//Avoua Wufei.//  
  
-En plus on va sous le soleil de la péninsule ibérique,géant!N'est-ce pas mon Hee-chan?Sable blanc, couché de soleil,eau salée et moi!//En disant cela Duo avait enlacé son Hee-chan par la taille qui lui offrit un long baiser en signe de son accord.//  
  
-Quatre, je crois que Duo a raison.//Aprouva Trowa à son tour.//  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas,il nous reste 35 minutes pour faire nos valises et partir avant que les mads ne change d'avis.Accepta finalement Quatre.  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE. 


	2. que peut il se passer dans un avion?

auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi,hétéro  
  
couple :HeeroWufei&Séréna  
  
disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pô à moi, mi Séréna sa grand-mère et Miguel eux et   
  
bin ils le sont !   
  
  
  
notes : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur entre //, (...)intervention   
  
de moi.  
  
Et maintenant les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Law-sama : merci pour les reviews, (pour cette fic et pour les autres!), j'espère que j't'ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre, et qu'il est assez long pour toi, sinon ben sorry!!  
  
Pitchoune : merci à toi aussi pour la review. Désolé mais les G-boys sont pas encore à la plage, mais ça va arriver!!!je sais pas quand, mais ça arrive!! Quand au couple 3&4 il arrive aussi, mais j'peux pas te dire quand, p't'être au chap 3 ou alors au 4, mais c'est sur que se sera dans l'un des deux!!  
  
Voilà, bonne lecture. Et laisser moi une ch'tite review slouplait!!!  
  
Passion,Vacance  
  
Chapitre 2:que peut-il se passer dans un avion?  
  
(S'cusez-moi mais z'uis nulle pour les titreuh!)  
  
-Hee-chan, j'me met à côté de KittyCat en premier, et Trowa se met donc à côté de toi et à l'escale on inverse, OK?T'es d'accord namour de moi ?   
  
//Heero qui était déjà assis regarda Duo, puis Quatre, puis re-Duo, puis accepta finalement.//  
  
-Trotro, une objection ?  
  
//Trowa se contenta d'aller s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami, tandis que Duo et Quatre allèrent du côté de l'hublot gauche, pendant que Wufei, prenait place au centre.//  
  
Quatre et Duo:  
  
-Dit, j'espère que tu vas lui dire, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !  
  
-Dire quoi et à qui ?  
  
-Bin aller,fait pas comme si t'avais pas compris !  
  
-Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
  
-Vi mon pôte à moi. T'aurais vu ta tête quand il t'a dit que j'avais raison, t'es devenu tout rouge. En plus j'suis sûr que s'il t'a dit ça, c'est juste pour que tu viennes !  
  
-Tu crois ?  
  
-Eh ! I run, I hide, but I never lie !  
  
-Merci Duo.  
  
-De rien Quatre-chou, dis tu sais quand est l'escale?  
  
-Bien sûr, dans un peu moins de 3 heures.  
  
-Tr...trois...TROIS HEURES SANS MON HEE-CHAN ! //La voix de Duo s'éleva dans tout l'avion et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.//(Nan,mais dîtes-moi que j'rêve, 3 heures sans son Hee-chan et il en crève!!!)  
  
-Je vous prierais de ne pas crier, vous êtes dans un avion et...//Duo interrompit l'hotesse pour crier de nouveau.//  
  
-EH TROWA Z'VE RETOUNER A MA PLACEUH!!!!!S'TEPLAIT.  
  
-VOTRE PLACE EST CELLE QUI EST INDIQUEE SUR VOTRE BILLET ET PAS UNE AUTRE!//S'écria l'hotesse,visiblement énervée par ce passager pour le moins turbulent.//(nan,j'te jure avec Duo Maxwell dans un avion tu veux qu'elle soit comment la pôvre.)  
  
-Ouais,et alors sur mon billet y a écrit hublot droit et la c'est le gauche ! //Sur-ce Duo défit sa ceinture et alla près de son homme,alors que Trowa se dirigeait vers Quatre. Arrivé à son siège, Duo s'assit avant de rouler le patin du siècle à son Hee-chan D'amour et de mettre sa ceinture.//  
  
-Maintenant ne criait plus !  
  
-Vous faites pas d'bile, j'suis à côté de mon Hee-chan, maintenant.  
  
-J'espère.//Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.//  
  
Duo et Heero:  
  
-Duo, qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête pour Trowa et Quatre?   
  
-Pourquoi, tu veux m'aider à les caser?  
  
-Microsouriresupersexy Oui.  
  
-Bon, ben alors c'est OK.Dit Hee-chan j'veux profiter un max de ses vacances avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'me suis occupé de Quatre. Alors maintenant embrasse-moi!  
  
//Heero ne se le fit pas redire une deuxième fois, après leur baiser Duo posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Heero et lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Puis Heero lui déposa un petit baiser sur la tête.//  
  
Wufei et ...  
  
*Pff,j'en ai marre de me retrouver tout seul en plus il reste 9 heures de vol.*  
  
-Vos amis forment un joli couple, ils ont l'air de beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre.  
  
-Oui,c'est vrai. //Répondit Wufei,à la magnifique jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa droite.Elle devait avoir 16 ans et être originaire de la péninsule ibérique ou d'amérique latine. D'une taille dans la moyenne,elle portait ses cheveux long,j usqu'au creux du dos,et des yeux d'un marron étincelant.Il ne la lâchait plus du regard.//  
  
-Je m'appelle Serena Rosa, //dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.//  
  
  
  
-Chang Wufei*vraiment très belle*, tu vas aussi au Portugal je suppose que tu y habites.  
  
  
  
-Non,enfin j'sais pas oui,on verra!  
  
-"on",tu es en couple  
  
-Non,c'est juste une façon de parler, pour l'instant je vais chez ma grand-mère, au Portugal.  
  
-Et tu penses aller habiter chez elle ? //Wufei qui se rendit compte de la portée de sa question et se retrouva gêné de poser une question sur sa vie privée.//Oh excuse moi,on ne se connait pas et...  
  
-T'inquiète, ça me dérange pas de te répondre et oui, peut-être ma terre d'origine me manque, même si je sais qu'une fois que j'y serais, je ne voudrais qu'une seule chose : m'en éloigner, le plus vite possible, et toi?  
  
-Et bien, je suis aussi en vacance, sauf que moi je vais chez mon ami, le blond assit à gauche.  
  
//Puis ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, si bien qu'a la fin du voyage, ils s'étaient racontés toute leurs vies(ou presque,bin ouais m'sieur le dragon il va pas dire qu'il est pilote de gundam!!).L'avion se posa donc sur l'aéroport de Porto. Wufei quitta Serena. Heero reveilla Duo, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture mise à leur disposition par les mads.//  
  
-Dit donc,Wuffy,c'était qui cette onna comme tu les appelles.  
  
-Premièrement Maxwell,c'était pas une onna mais une jeune fille ,deuxièment cela ne te regarde pas,et troisièment,mon nom est Wufei et uniquement WUFEI pas de Wuffy ou fei-fei ou encore d'autre Wu-man,d'accord?  
  
-Vi,Woufinou d'amour.  
  
-J'vais le tuer!!  
  
-Ca suffit, tous les deux, on y va. //Intervint alors Heero.//  
  
//Trowa prit la place du conducteur, Quatre du copilote, et les 3 autres derrière, Heero au milieu évidemment pour éviter que Wufei ne tue Duo. Ils roulèrent pendant 30 minutes, 30 longues et pénibles minutes, ou, on entendit que des "omae o korosu, maxwell"et des "Qaut-chan, c'est quand qu'on arrrive".Quand enfin Quatre s'écria "ça y est, Duo, on est arrivé". Trowa arréta la voiture et une tornade en sorti en manquant d'arracher la portière, puis deux soupirs sortirent de l'arrière de la voiture.//   
  
  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre !!!  
  
Duo : Etant donné que t'as tapé ce chapitre avant de mettre le chap 1 en ligne, t'aurais pu allait plus vite non!   
  
moi : la ferme, j'suis malade alors m'énérve pas!!  
  
Duo : t'es messante avec moi!!! Puis pourquoi tu me démonte tout le temps dans les commentaires de cette fic, tu m'en veux en ce moment tu m'aimes plus????  
  
Quatre : mais voyons Duo, Vivi-chan t'adore tu le sais bien!  
  
moi : mais oui Duo et puis te plains pas paske ce que j'vais faire à Wufei, sera pire que de simples commentaires dû à des sautes d'humeurs, dû au faite que je sois souffrante, dit Duo tu me pardonne, hein????  
  
Duo : bien sur!!! mais seulement si tu fais souffrir psychologiquement Wufinous chéri au chapitre 3!!  
  
Moi, tout sourire : T'inquiète c'était prévu ^_~ et si c'est pas dans le 3, se sera dans le(s) suivant(s)!!  
  
Wufei sweatdrop : Elle va me faire morflé!!  
  
Moi : viiiiiii, aller, z'me mets au chapitre 3!!!  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!!! 


	3. couple et torture de Wufei

auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail : vivichan winner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi,hétéro  
  
couple :HeeroWufei&Séréna  
  
disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pô à moi,mi Séréna sa grand-mère et Miguel eux et   
  
bin il le sont!   
  
  
  
notes : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur entre //,(...)intervention de moi.  
  
voilà réponse au review:  
  
Bepinette: merci!!!!Ca me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise alors que le yaoi c'est pas trop ton truc!!!!! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite!!!!  
  
Pitchoune: J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu,toi aussi, pour ce chapitre!!! Et que celui là te plaira!!^__^  
  
Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaira!!! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!!please!!!!(chibi eyes)  
  
Passion,Vacance  
  
Chapitre 3: Couple et torture de Wufei  
  
(S'cusez-moi mais z'uis nulle pour les titreuh!)  
  
//Il était 7heures du matin lorsque les pilotes de gundam arrivèrent. Comme ils n'avaient pas petit-déjeuner, Quatre leur prépara vite fait quelque-chose pendant que les autres   
  
visitaient la maison. Soudain Duo arriva et fit remarquer quelque-chose à Quatre.//  
  
-Eh!Quatrounet d'amour, t'es au courant?  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-Y a que trois chambres!  
  
-Ah! évidemment que je le sais, mais t'inquiète pas il y a 2 lits dans chaque chambre donc comme d'habitude tu partageras ta chambre avec Heero et comme Wufei aime être seul, j'en partagerai une avec Trowa!  
  
//Quatre avait dit ceci avec un beau et grand sourire, pendant qu'il déposait la tasse de chocolat devant Duo.//  
  
-Ouais, sauf que c'est pas des lits deux places!  
  
-Quoi!!//Dit Quatre en perdant tout à coup son sourire et en manquant de s'étrangler avec sa biscotte!//  
  
-Pour Heero et moi, ça change rien c'est même mieux comme ça. Et pour Wufei aussi vu qu'il dort seul. Mais vous deux, ça va pas déranger?//Dit Duo à Quatre, avec un petit sourire et les yeux plein d'espoir que son ami se dévoile enfin.//Tro, ça te dérange pas?  
  
-Non!  
  
-Quat-chan?  
  
- ..., non, si cela ne dérange pas Trowa, cela ne me dérange pas non plus!(tu m'etonne!!!)  
  
-Bon, ben alors on finit le p'tit déj et on va se coucher, paske moi z'uis fatiguer, hein Hee-chan!  
  
-Hn.//Fut la seul réponse d'Heero.//  
  
-Quatre, il faudrait que je te parle après!//lui murmura Trowa//  
  
-Oui, d'accord Trowa.  
  
//20 minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini de déjeuner et étaient tous dans leurs chambres respectives.//  
  
[chambre Barton&Winner]  
  
-Quatre ?  
  
-Oui Trowa ?  
  
-Tu préfères quel côté du lit?  
  
-Euh...et bien le droit, si cela ne te déranges pas?  
  
-non.  
  
-Trowa ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-*j'vais prendre ça pour un oui*Tu voulais me dire quelque-chose me semble t'il?  
  
-c'est exact.  
  
-et bien je t'écoute!  
  
-Et bien c'est assez difficile, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux agir au lieu de parler!  
  
-J'ai pas tous compris!(Ca c'est parce que t'es pas douéééééééé!!!!!)  
  
//Trowa s'approcha donc et captura les lèvres de son petit empathe//  
  
*Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Bah, aucune importance. Ca fait une éternité que j'attends ce moment, ce qu'il embrasse bien. Zut j'ai trop pensé et maintenant il s'éloigne, j'aurais dû plus savourer!*(Non, mais vous jure!!!!!!!!)  
  
-Trowa pourquoi as tu fais ça?(à ton avis Quat-chan, pesk'il en avait envie!ou paske j'avais envie qu'il le fasse!!!!^__^)  
  
-Parce que je t'aime Quatre, et que je ne pouvais plus supporter de te voir sans t'avoir.  
  
//Puis ils se couchèrent et restèrent enlacés jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.//  
  
[chambre Maxwell&Yui]  
  
-Prims à la douche Hee-chan!//il n'attendit même pas la réponse qu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.//   
  
-J'ai finit Hee-chan!t'as vu j'ai pris que 30 minutes j'ai fait un effort, ça mérite un bisou, non!!  
  
//Heero lui donna sans hésiter!//  
  
-J'ai prit le côté gauche du lit, comme d'habitude!  
  
-Oh, oui!Tu te dépêches pour qu'on se couchent!  
  
-Hn.  
  
//Heero alla dans la salle de bain et ressortit 5 minutes plus tard, trouvant un Shinigami en pleine bataille avec ses cheveux menacant à voix haute de les couper//  
  
-Laisses j'vais le faire Duo!  
  
-Mici Hee-chan, c'est pas facile tous les jours tout seul!!!  
  
-Oui mais à deux tout est toujours possible, c'est toi qui me l'a dit la premiere fois que tu ma dit que tu m'aimais, t'as oublié?  
  
//Duo lui offrit un tendre baiser pour toute réponse//  
  
-I love you Hee-chan!  
  
-Aishiteru Duo.  
  
//Une fois les cheveux de Duo démélés et tressés il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit ou ils tombèrent dans les bras de morphé enlacés l'un à l'autre.//  
  
//5 heures plus tard//  
  
-Réveillé ma belle au bois dormant.  
  
-Oh! Hee-chan, quelle heure est-il?t'es réveillés depuis longtemps?  
  
-Il est 12h30 et je suis réveillé depuis 1 heure.  
  
-Et t'as fait quoi, pendant ce temps?  
  
-Je t'ai regardé dormir baka!  
  
//Heero était entrain de jouer avec les méches rebelles de son américain adoré. Quand se dernier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu son bisou du matin!//  
  
-Hee-chan est-ce que j'ai droit à un bisou du matin même si il est presque 13 heures?  
  
//Heero lui fit un micro sourire, avant de le traiter de baka et de lui donner son bisous du matin.//  
  
-Tu te prépares et on descend.  
  
-Heero, t'es d'accord pour trouver un plan pour Quatre et Trowa?  
  
-Bien sur que oui, je t'ai dit hier que j'voulais t'aider, alors dépêche toi pour qu'on mettent un plan en place!  
  
//Maxi gros sourire made in Maxwell+bisous volé=15 minutes seulement dans la salle de bain//(et on félicite Duo Maxwell, qui a battu son propre record!et oui he's the winner!!!)  
  
-T'as fait vite dit donc!!  
  
-C'est normal mon chéri va m'aider à caser son meilleur ami avec le mien!  
  
//Les joues du soldat parfait prirent une légère teinte rose, c'était la première fois depuis 6 mois que Duo l'appelait son "chéri". Puis ils descendirent main dans la main vers la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà Trowa et Quatre entrain de préparer le déjeuner sans oublier de se bécquoter.//  
  
-Déjà debout Kitty-cat!//s'écria Duo lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait déranger le jeune couple.//  
  
-Oh Duo!//Quatre piquait un fard monumental et son iceberg n°2 aussi.//  
  
-J'crois qu'on a dérangé Hee-chan!en plus on dirait que notre plan pour les caser va tomber à l'eau!!Ben faite pas cette tête là, c'est génial, n'est-ce pas Quatrounet!!!  
  
/Quatre en tomate bien mûre!!!!!!!!!/  
  
-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi on t'entend du premier Maxwell et pourquoi Winner est dans les bras de Barton?  
  
-Je crois que c'est assez explicite Wuffy!  
  
-Wufei, Maxwell, WUFEI!!!!!  
  
-Pas le sabre Feifei, pas le SABREUH!!!!  
  
-C'est Wufei, Maxwell, Wufei, et je vais te tuer tans pis pour Yui!!!!!!!  
  
-Le déjeuner est prêt, tout le monde à table!//s'écria Quatre.//  
  
-Mici, Quat-chan//dit Duo, en s'asseyant à table//Dites on fait kua cet aprem et demain?Paske moi, z'veux aller à la plage demain.  
  
-C'était déjà prévu comme ça Maxwell, et on partira à 9h00 alors t'auras intérêt à pas être en retard, pour qu'ont puissent avoir la paix et ne pas devoir te crier dessus.  
  
-Wufinou d'amour tait toi et sois plus aimable avec moi, parce que sinon, moi je retrouve cette belle portugaise et j'lui dit que t'as craquer pour elle, d'acc!!   
  
-/wufei couleur cramoisi/Maaaaxxxxwwwweeeeeellllllllll!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Et on fait quoi cette aprem Hee-chan on sort ou pas?  
  
-Je préfère rester ici!//Duo qui comprit immédiatement le non-dit, fit l'un de ses sourires des plus malicieux à son japonais préféré!//  
  
-Et vous Quat-chan?  
  
-Trowa et moi allons visité.  
  
-Et toi Fei?  
  
-C'est Wufei et moi aussi je sors, je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre pendant vos ébats!  
  
-Cool!!on va avoir la maison pour nous tous seul, Hee-chan!!Aller vient on monte.  
  
-Tu me tires déjà par la manche, baka!  
  
-Heero/Shinigami air super sérieux/embrasse-moi!  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur, prend pas ton air sérieux pour ça OK!  
  
/long baiser de Heero et Duo qui bloque tout le passage donc impossible pour Wufei d'accéder à sa chambre/  
  
-Quand vous voulez, pour libérer le passages!!!  
  
-Wufei /dit heero tout en lui lançant un super regard de la mort qui tu mais pas de chance ça impressionne pas Wufei /Je crois que t'as besoin d'une copine, comme ça tu me dérangeras plus, lorsque je suis occupé avec mon homme.  
  
-Yui, tu subis trop l'influence de Maxwell, mais t'as peut-être raison.  
  
//Alors que Trowa et Quatre se dirigeaient vers le centre touristique de la ville, Wufei marcha pendant longtemps afin de trouver ce qu'il voulait, un magnifique parc emplie de fleurs, où il prit place pour réfléchir.//  
  
**************POV Wufei***************  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Pourqoi est-ce que je pense encore à cette fille? Dans son regard se reflétait toute sa bonté. Je crois qu'on se ressemble un peu elle et moi. C'est vrai elle et moi avons grandi dans les colonies, nous avons perdu nos parents à l'âge de 5 ans et, comme je considère Maître Long comme mon grand-père, il nous reste aussi l'un de nos grand-parents. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une sensation de manque depuis qu'on est descendu de l'avion, et cette douleur dans ma poitrine, qui ne cesse d'accroitre. Pourquoi ai-je cette douleur? Pourquoi suis-je entrain de penser à une personne que je ne reverrai jamais? Nataku aide moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de cette jeune fille et le fait que je ne puisse répondre à ces questions amplifie encore plus cette sensation de vague! Mais c'est pas possible, on ne devient pas obsédé d'une personne rencontrée dans un avion . Je suis un soldat qui se doit de penser à sa mission, en d'autre terme...ses vacances. Donc il me reste plus qu'à faire se que les personnes normales font pendant leurs vacances! Bon j'vais rentrer, vue la position du soleil il doit être dans les 20 heures. C'est avec regret que je quitte se parc. Les fleurs m'ont toujours apaisées. J'adore les fleurs. Tiens une tête blonde entrain de marcher, accrochée au bras d'un grand brun, ce tableau me rapelle vaguement quelque-chose! Bon tant pis j'vais aller les déranger, mais j'suis entrain de déprimer et si j'veux pas gâcher nos vacances, j'ai besoin de chaleur humaine...pour plus déprimer!!  
  
**************FIN POV****************  
  
-...Fei, Wufei!  
  
-Quatre?!  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur ça fait trois fois que je t'appelles!  
  
-Excuse moi, j'été perdu dans mes pensées! On rentre?  
  
-Oui mais d'abord, on va acheter le dîner!!  
  
-Pizza? Demanda Wufei au petit blond.  
  
-Affirmatif!  
  
//De retour à la maison//  
  
//Tous se passa extremment bien pour Heero et Duo, qui purent profiter amplement de toute la maison.//  
  
-Duo, Heero, nous sommes rentrés!  
  
-Kitty-cat, j'espère que vous avez penser aux pizzas!!! Paske moi z'ai fin!!  
  
-Evidemment! Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué!!  
  
-La faute à Hee-chan!  
  
-Et tu t'en plaind?  
  
-Oh non namour! Pas du tout. //Répondit Duo à son chéri.//  
  
//Le dîner se passa très bien étant donné que le grand Shinigami été quelque peu fatigué de ses ébats.//  
  
A suivre...  
  
Et voilà le chapitre 3 is end!!!!!! J'espère qu'il vous à plu!!!!  
  
Duo: t'as fait vite!!  
  
Moi: tu trouves?  
  
Duo: Ben oui! t'as pas mis de commentaire sur moi! Alors j'ai rien à redire!  
  
Moi: Juste pour pas en avoir dans le chap 4, né?  
  
Duo: Tu me connais, j'oserais pas!  
  
Moi: ouais, ouais.   
  
Quatre: Dit, tu m'aimes plus?  
  
Moi: Mais si, je t'aime mais j'ai fait des commentaires sur Duo au chap2 alors maintenant j'en fais sur toi! c'est pas plus compliqué!!! Il vous a plu mon chap, à part ça?  
  
Duo: Ouais sauf que tu me fais passer pour une p'tite nature!!!  
  
Moi: T'es jamais content, tu m'énerves!!!!Bon je me met au chapitre 4!!!   
  
Duo: Ouais et il a intêret à venir vite!!!  
  
Moi: Ouais, ouais on verra!!Ca dépendera des reviews comme ça t'auras rien à me redire!  
  
Aller, saaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllluuuuuuuttttt, tout le monde et au chapitre 4!!!! 


	4. Rencontre, rencontre!

auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail : vivichan winner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi,hétéro  
  
couple :HeeroWufei&Séréna  
  
disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pô à moi,mi Séréna, sa grand-mère et Miguel eux et   
bin il le sont!   
  
notes : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur entre italique,(...)intervention de moi.  
Merci à Misao pour sa bétalecture!!!^_^ (z't'aime!!!)  
  
voilà réponse au review:  
  
  
Law-sama: C'est pas grave que ce soit en retard!!!!! T'es pardonnée l'important c'est que t'y es pensée et ça me fait plaisir, alors miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Pour Wu et la "jolie portugaise" et bin tu verras bien si t'avais raison ou pas, dans ce chap!!!!Enfin ça t'éclairera un peu!^_^ Voilà merci encore pour la review!!!!  
  
  
Bepinette: merci!!!! Puis t'inquiète même Duo il peut pas m'amadouer!!!(y'a que misao-girl qui peut! Elle est trop prise de tête des fois!!!! Mais j'l'aime comme même, qui n'aimerais pas sa beta-lectrice?!!![à par moi!!^_^, mi non j'rigole ma soeureuuuuuuuhhh!!]  
  
  
Et maintenant pour toi soeurette: Et bin déjà merci pour avoir lu ma fic, ça m'a étonné. Enfin c'est le fait que tu l'aimes qui m'a étonné paske pour une fois que tu critiques pas(que se soit misao ou moi!!). Enfin bon, MICIIIIIIIIIII, ça fait plaisir^_~ Et pour une fic écrite par misaogirl et moi, c'est en projet! Mais d'abord faut que j'lui bouge le cul pour qu'elle finisse et tape ses propres fics. Voilà merci encore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_PASSION,VACANCE _**  
  
CHAPITRE 4: Rencontre, rencontre!!!  
(S'cusez-moi mais z'uis nulle pour les titreuh!)  
  
  
  
  
  
_Le lendemain tous se levèrent tôt pour se préparer pour aller à la plage. Dans la voiture, Heero et Wufei prirent les places de devant et les trois autres derrière au grand desespoir de Duo._  
  
  
-Wufei?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-A quoi penses-tu pour avoir un air aussi béat?  
  
-Cela ne te regarde pas, Yui.  
  
-Tu penses à cette fille, hein Wuffy!  
  
-La ferme Maxwelllllll!!!  
  
  
_Arrivé à la plage_  
  
  
-Hee-chan, tu viens te baigner avec moi?  
  
-Non, d'abord tu te mets de la crème Duo, sinon, tu vas griller!_ordonna Quatre_  
  
-Quatre-chéri, veux aller me baigner!  
  
-Duo..._s'énerva Quatre_ Le soleil c'est dangereux alors tu te mets de l'écran total!   
  
-Moui, Quat-chan._aquiessa Duo en boudant._  
  
_  
10 min plus tard._  
  
  
-Et maintenant, Quatre on peut aller dans l'eau?  
  
-Bien sûr qu'on peut, Duo!  
  
-Ouais, vite Hee-chan on y va!! avant que Quatre se remette en mode mère poule et nous empêche d'aller nous baigner!!  
  
_Duo traina Heero dans l'eau et le fit tomber à la renverse._  
  
-Hee-chan?  
  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça baka?!_Lui demanda Heero en frottant la partie de sa tête qui avait heurtée le sol!_  
  
-La fille là-bas, c'est pas celle de l'avion?!!!  
  
-On dirait.  
  
-Tu sais à quoi je pense, Hee-chan?_Heero ne répondit pas sachant que son baka d'américain, allait répondre pour lui. _Que comme on n'a pas pû aider Quatre et Trowa, on va aider Wufei!!^_^  
  
-T'es vraiment infernal, Wufei ne va pas aimer que tu te mêles de ses affaires, alors on va juste la saluer et lui dire où est Wufei. Et toi pas d'insinuations perverses ou trucs dans se genre, Wufei est vraiment hypnotiser par cette fille!  
  
-D'acc, t'inquiétes pas, j'vais bien me tenir, aller viens on va lui dire bonjour, par contre tu me laisse lui parler!  
  
-Hn.  
  
_De l'autre côté de la plage, Heero et Duo irent à la rencontre de la jeune fille assise sur les marches d'un café restaurant de la plage._  
  
  
-Salut jeune demoiselle!_Lança gaiement Duo _Tu te souviens de nous?  
  
-Bien sûr vous êtes les amis de Wufei, j'n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'on se retrouverait dans la même ville.  
  
-Le hasard fait quand même bien les choses parfois, à propos, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et lui c'est mon copain Heero Yui.  
  
-Je m'appelle Séréna Rosa._Leur dit-elle en souriant._  
  
-Tu attends quelqu'un?_Lui demanda Heero._  
  
-Non, ma grand mère tient le Black roses, alors je reste-là à observer les gens, j'adore regarder les enfants tout souriant, avec leurs mères, pour venir acheter des glaces. Cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs, mais...euh...si vous êtes là ça veut dire que...(et bin t'es pas longue à la détente toi déjà!!)  
  
-Wufei est là aussi et...  
  
-Oh! Duo, Heero vous êtes ici, on est venu boire quelque chose et... mais je vous reconnaît!! _fit soudain Quatre complètement dépassé. Au même moment Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent, ils ne virent pas Séréna qui était cachée par le petit blond. _  
  
-Vous êtes là vous aussi, bah, ça m'étonne pas Duo à dû avoir besoin d'une glace, né Heero? _demanda Wufei._  
  
-Et si on entré_ dit Trowa en poussant Quatre avant d'apercevoir la jeune fille_ *Hum, j'comprends mieux.* Je suis Trowa Barton.  
  
-Enchantée.  
  
_A l'entente de cette voix Wufei prit une teinte écarlate_  
  
-Bin Wuffy t'es tout rouge, ça va pas?  
  
_Wufei rougit un peu plus! Puis il vit Séréna venir à sa rencontre_  
  
-Bonjour Wufei._le salua t'elle en souriant._  
  
-Euh...b...bon...bonjour Séréna!!(Le voilà qui bafouille non, mais j'vous jure les mecs!!!)  
  
-Bon et bien tu viens Séréna , tu vas pouvoir me conseiller sur le choix de ma boisson!_lui proposa Duo en la trainant à l'intérieur car la géne de Wufei ne lui était pas passée inaperçue!!_  
  
-Elle est encore plus belle que la dernière fois.  
  
-Aller viens on va se rafraichir et tu te sentiras mieux à ce moment-là.  
  
Puis ils entrèrent,Duo et Séréna étaient déjà en train de commander à sa grand-mère, qui fût ravi de les rencontrer et le regard avec lequel sa netinha[1] regardait Wufei ne lui échappa pas. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs boissons.  
  
-Dîtes il y a une fête dans deux jours sur la plage, ainsi qu'un tournoit de volley-ball, Séréna y participera vous voulez peut-être venir pour l'encourager?*même si elle n'en aura pas besoin* _Leur demanda l'avó._[2]  
  
-Bien sûr qu'on veut, né Wufinous?_Duo n'obtint aucune réponse, impossible de dire si il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu la question de Duo, il était subjugué par cette jeune fille et réciproquement_  
  
-Eh!!Fei-fei tu m'écouteuuuuuuuuuh!!!!(ou regarder moi ce pôv' chou qui supporte pas d'être ignoré!^_~)  
  
-Hein...euh...oui, avec plaisir!_Dit-il et Séréna lui rendit un magnifique sourire ce qui fit piquer un fard à Wufei_(il a ksa à faire de sa vie ce gars là!!!!)  
  
-Et bien à dans 2 jours. _dirent-ils en sortant._  
  
-Au revoir dirent Séréna et sa grand-mère.  
  
-Alors voici le jeune homme que tu as rencontré dans l'avion! Joli pas très bavard, mais je crois que de te voir comme-ça lui à couper le souffle.  
  
-AVÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ _s'écria Séréna, en atteignant des sommets dans le rouge tomate!_  
  
_En effet la jeune fille portait un bikini vert kaki qui lui allait parfaitement bien, avec sur le haut du bonnet gauche, une fleur brodée dont les pétales étaient colorés de rouge et de blanc et le cœur était fait de trois strass. Elle portait aussi une mini jupe kaki et des tong marron,l e tout réhaussé par un léger maquillage jouant, comme la tenue de la jeune fille, sur des teintes vertes et marrons._  
  
-J'espère que je pourrais me concentrer sur mon match!  
  
-Tu n'es pas la championne intercoloniale pour rien.  
  
_Pour toute réponse la vieille femme reçu un magnifique sourire de la part de sa petit-fille.  
  
Le lendemain._  
  
  
**********POV WUFEI*********  
  
Pff, il est déjà 9h30, je me suis levé tard, avec la nuit blanche que j'ai passé, je me suis endormi que vers 4h30, j'ai pensé à Séréna toute la nuit. Hier quand je l'ai vu à la plage, j'ai cru que mon cœur avait raté un battement elle était si belle, bon vous me direz que son bikini y était peut-être pour quelque-chose. En tout cas elle le portait à merveille, j'ose même pas imaginé ce que ça aurait donné si c'était Miss j'suis la princesse-des-bonbon-rose qui le portait, beurk,Séréna elle on aurait dit un ange tout de vert vêtu. Pff, déjà qu'hier j'était perdu et bien-là faut même pas en parler. En plus j'peux même pas en parler avec Quatre, parce qu'il est pas levé, d'ailleurs même perfect soldier n'est pas levé, bon j'vais prendre mon p'tit dej tout seul pas grave, j'vous jure pour une fois que j'ai besoin de parler aucune oreille n'est à mon écoute. Enfin bon j'suis content pour eux. Depuis le temps que Winner et Barton se tournaient autour, et quand à Yui et Maxwell cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils ne soit pas encore-là, bah ils ont de la chance ils s'amusent et moi je déprime tout seul. Bon j'ait fini mon p'tit dej, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour parce qu'il commence à avoir un peu trop d'agitation au premier. Je vais aller au parc où j'étais hier, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air sinon j'vais étouffer, dans mes propres penséees.  
_Au parc._  
Enfin j'arrive au parc, j'adore ce parc, il est emplie de fleur, tient une rose rouge, elle me fait penser à...Séréna.  
  
**********FIN POV************  
  
  
-Wufei?  
  
-Oh, Séréna!  
  
-Bonjour tu vas bien?  
  
-Oui et toi?  
  
-A merveille, tu es tout seul, tes amis ne sont pas avec toi?  
  
-Euh...non ils se sont enfermés dans leurs chambres depuis hier soir et je ne crois pas qu'ils en sortiront avant au-moins midi. Et toi que fais-tu ici?(on applaudit wufei qui à reussi à placé une phrase sans bafouiller!^__^)  
  
-Je prend l'air et j'avais l'intention d'aller faire les boutiques, je stresse un peu pour le match!*étant donné que tu seras là*  
  
-Je vois.  
  
- tu m'accompagnes?  
  
-Euh...je....oui....pourquoi pas._Finit par accepter Wufei arbordant de nouveau un beaux teint cramoisi_(eh bin j'aurais pas du me réjouir trop vite)  
  
-Mici, bon et bien ont y va!  
  
_  
A l'heure du dîner, la porte d'entrée de la maison des G-boys, s'ouvrit._  
  
  
-Et bien enfin, ça ne va pas de t'en aller sans laisser de mot._S'enerva Quatre, contre la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte._  
  
-J'ai laissé un mot sur le réfrigérateur._Lui répondit cette personne d'un ton indifférent._  
  
-Oh! Euh...j'ai dû passer à côté! Mais enfin Wufei, où étais-tu? On s'inquiétaient!  
  
-J'suis allé fair un tour et j'suis tombé sur Séréna et ...  
  
-Et?_Le poussa à continuer Duo, qui abordait un regard plus que malicieux.  
_  
-Et...je l'ai acompagné faire les boutiques._Finit par avouer Wufei avec un jolie visage pivoine._  
  
-..._Trowa, Quatre et Heero restèrent bouche-bée et quand au clown de service, il éclata de rire.  
_  
-AHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Wuffy en train de faire les boutiques AHAHAH, tu dois vraiment être accro à cette fille!!!  
  
-La ferme shazi, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant!!!!!  
  
-Mais rien du tout Wufei, c'est juste que nous nous devons te trainer à chaque fois pour aller faire les boutiques. Mais bon le dîner est prêt, alors tous le monde à table!  
  
-Bon Wuffinous raconte nous ta journée. Et évidemment en omettant aucun détails._Demanda Duo entre une bouchée de frite._  
  
-Laisse moi manger en paix!!!!  
  
-J'ai demandé à Séréna son numéro de téléphone qu'elle ma donnée, alors soit gentil avec moi sinon j'l'appelle pour....  
  
-On a commencer par aller chercher sa tenue pour le match de demain soir, puis on est allé dans une librairie acheter "Candide" de Voltaire et "Phèdre" de Racine, puis on est allé manger au Mc do', pour je cite:"être en forme pour faire les boutiques de fringues et de chaussures", puis on est allé à la parfumerie et après on est allé prendre une glace et marcher au bord de la plage, jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère ne vienne la chercher à cause d'un probléme au Black roses, d'après ce que j'ai compris._Wufei n'avait jamais parler aussi vite de sa vie, ce qui surprit Duo, qui allait lui répliquer l'une de ces moqueries mais fût frainer dans son élan par Heero._  
  
-Quelle genre de problème?  
  
-Eh!!!!!Hee-chaneeuuhh!!!! Entre pas en mode perfect soldier pour un p'tit problème même pas grave. Dit namour dit moi si c'est une impression mais le fait que tu te mettes en mode perfect soldier veut-il dire que tu t'inquiètes pour Séni-chan et sa grand-mère?  
  
-..._Fut la seule réponse du soldat parfait por son amant_.Wufei?  
  
-J'crois que c'était en rapport avec un ex de Séréna, ou un gars qui lui tourne autour.  
  
-ET TU L'AS PAS ACOMPAGNÉ!!!!!!!!!!_S'écria Duo._  
  
-Je lui ai proposé, mais elle a refusé, bon je vais me coucher, j'suis mort!_Dit Wufei en déposant son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier._  
  
-Oyasumi._Dirent Quatre et Duo en cœur._  
  
-Bonne nuit à tous.  
  
-Wuffy a vraiment pas l'air bien.  
  
-Oui tu a raison Duo._Aquiesca Quatre._  
  
-Wufei est juste un peu déprimé, et le fait que Séréna est refusée son aide lui fait croire qu'elle est prise ou inaccessible, de plus le fait qu'il soit pilote de gundam n'arrange pas les choses. De ce fait Séréna doit lui paraitre si proche et en même temps si loin.  
  
-Dit donc namour de mua, depuis quand tu t'y connais en matière de sentiment?!  
  
-C'est une simple analyse de ce qui se passe depuis le début de nos vacances.  
  
-Bon bah moi j'suis fatigué. On monte Hee-chan?  
  
-Oui. Oyasumi vous deux.  
  
-bonne nuit.  
  
-Et si on montait nous aussi mon ange?  
  
-J'suis pas fatigué!  
  
-Qui a dit que j'voulais qu'on dorme?!  
  
-Dans ce cas, ça change tout!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] petite fille   
  
[2]grand-mère  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Et voilà, chap 4 bouclé!!!!!!!! J'suis contente! Kes'vous en pensez?  
  
Duo: Ouais c'est Wufei qui est passé au commentaire, mais dit moi si c'est une impression mais y'en a moins que pour moi!En plus tu m'en a fait aussi!!!  
  
Moi: j'sais pas! Et puis tait toi paske sinon Death!!!!  
  
Duo: .....(=messante fille, t'aime plus !!!elle serait capable de me faire mourir cette folle, bah ça doit être de famille paske c'est ce que l'autre barge de Misao ou titi-chan comme elle l'apelle et bin elle lui dit tout le temps, alors vivi-chan elle se venge sur moi!! A j'vous jure les soeurs!!!!)  
  
Wufei: Onna!!!!! Keski t'prend!!!!!! Non mais ça va pas?  
  
Moi: Quoi?Tu veux une death? T'as qu'a demander!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Stupide ONNA!!!!!!!!!!! T'ose me demander "quoi"?  
  
Moi: oui!  
  
Wufei: en rogne: j'vais la tuer!  
  
Moi: L'un de vous pourrais me dire de koi il parle, mon wu-chérie?!  
  
Quatre: J'crois qu'il parle des boutiques vivi-chan!  
  
Wufei: Winner! pas la peine de le rapeller elle sait très bien de quoi je parle!!!! Et mon nom est Wufeeeeiiii!!!!!! Et je ne suis pas un laquais!!!!!!!!! Com...  
  
Séréna: Wufei, t'es pas content d'être aller faire les boutiques?mode chibieyes  
  
Wufei: non c'est pas ça...euh...enfin  
  
Moi: bon il est reparti!!!!! J'éspère que ce chap vous a plu!!!! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, please!!!! Aller salut tout le monde!!!  
  
Les G-boys sauf Wufei qui est en train de chercher ces mots face à séni-chan: Saluttttttt   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Enfin le jour du match!

auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail : vivichan winner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi,hétéro  
  
couple :HeeroWufei&Séréna  
  
disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pô à moi,mi Séréna, sa grand-mère et Miguel eux et   
bin il le sont!                                                      
      
notes : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur, parole du commentateur du match, *************** changement de lieu, (...)intervention de  moi.  
Merci, comme d'habitude, à Misao pour sa bétalecture!!!^_^ (z't'aime!!!).  
Je rappelle à tout hasard que avo ou avozinha veut dire grand-mère.  
  
  
Et maintenant les réponses au reviews!^_^  
  
Bepinette: merci pour ton commentaire sur mes éclipses temporelles ! Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit (du moins j'crois!?), je ne vais pas te lancer Deathscythe au cul pour si peu!!!!! J'espère avoir réussi à ce que mon texte soit plus fluide, et que si t'as encore 1 remarque tu me le diras car ça peut que m'aider a m'améliorer!!!^_^Et merci pour ta suggestion sur l'identité de l'ex de Séréna, mais c'est pas Treize !!! c'est 1 perso que j'ai inventé paske(je peux te l'avouer) j'avais pas pensé à Treize quand j'ai écrit cette fic!!!!Voilà marchiiiiiiiii pour tout !!!!  
  
Law-sama : Merci!!!!!par contre je sais plus si j'ai répondu à ta review alors  si c'est pas le cas GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!! Quand au prénom de Séréna (si j'ai répondu à ta review tu dois le savoir mais bon, pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de passé pour 1 baka), c ma misaogirl bétalectrice de mua qui l'a choisi!^_^(j'la remercie d'ailleurs pour ça)!!! En espérant que si je t'aie pas répondu tu m'en voudras pas.   
Voilà merci encore 1 fois ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews alors mici!!!mici!!!!mici !!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                    **_             Passion, vacance_**  
  
                                  _Chapitre 5 : Enfin le jour du match !_  
                                    
_                                                    (S'usez-moi mais z'uis nulle pour les titreuh !)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********POV Wufei**************  
  
Nous sommes à table en train de manger et comme depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de Séréna, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Comme hier soir c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis endormi péniblement. Je pensais au sourire de Séréna, à ses yeux marrons, à ses formes... non pas penser à ça!!!!pas penser à ça!!!!pas à table. J'ai passé toute la journée à pensé à elle, pendant que Trowa, Quatre, Duo et Heero étaient aller se promener ! Je n'avais pas la tête a m'amuser, alors j'ai passé toute la journée à regarder la télé, faire de la méditation pour arrêter de penser à Séréna, ce qui a échoué évidemment, et à choisir ce que j'allais porter pour la fête de ce soir. Et maintenant c'est l'heure du dîner et je ne tiens plus en place tellement l'impatience me gagne ! Le match n'est désormais plus très loin et j'ai hâte de la revoir !  
  
  
***********Fin POV*************  
  
_A la fin du dîner les G-boys décidèrent de monter dans leurs chambres pour se préparer pour la fête.  
Duo mit un pantalon de cuir noir avec une chemise à manche courte de la même couleur le tout revêtu de son crucifix.(je sais qu'il vont à la plage et qu'un pantalon en cuir n'est pas forcément adéquat mais j'adore imaginer Duo dans cette tenue, c'est plus fort que moi ^^).  
Heero portait un jean bleu et un débardeur de la même couleur (attention pas comme son vert-pas-bô-pour-mission, un bleu qui lui moulait chacun de ses bô piti muscle et qui était bien évidemment un cadô de Duo ^_^).avec une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de demi coeur (Encore cadô de Duo qui porte l'autre moitié à côté de son crucifix, car comme ça Heero et toujours prêt de son coeur !^^.)  
Trowa lui portait un jean noir et un T-shirt col en V gris avec une chaîne dorée avec son nom écrit dessus.(Chaine offerte par Catherine!!!Trop Kawai!!!!!!!!!!! ^^)  
Quatre lui avait un jean beige clair qui moulait parfaitement son piti cul et une chemise de soie bleu claire le tout remonté d'un fin collier d'argent (et là vs imaginez l'auteuse en train de baver devant la description de son Quatchérichounamourdemuaquiesttrosexcommejel'aidécrit!!!!)  
Quand a Wufei il portait un jean noir et une chemise sans manche rouge et un collier de perles noires ras du cou.(A croquer!!!^^).  
Tous prêt ils purent prendre le chemin de la plage.  
  
Séréna n'avait pas cessé de penser à Wufei en se posant moulte question pour finir sur cette conclusion: Je l'aime et ceci bien que je le connaisse à peine. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle se concentre car le match n'était plus que dans 20 minutes et elle ne pouvait pas perdre devant l'homme de sa vie, non ça elle ne le pouvait pas. Séréna qui étaient sur le terrain, se dirigea vers les G-boys qui venait d'arriver et de rejoindre sa grand-mère. Séréna les salua en se retenant de ne pas violer Wufei sur place. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sexy, elle était restée bouche-bée en l'apercevant du terrain. A ce moment une question germa dans sa tête : Ressentait-il la même chose qu'elle à son égard ?  
Quand à Wufei il était lui aussi paralyser devant la beauté de la jeune fille (Que là je sais plus combien de fois que ça lui arrive ! Exaspérant!).Séréna portait un T-shirt bien moulant, qui couvrait juste un peu plus que sa poitrine, avec écrit dans le dos en rouge le n° 3, elle portait aussi le brassard du capitaine mais surtout un mini short blanc ainsi que des basket de la même couleur. Ces cheveux était relevés haut sur sa tête en une queue de cheval pour ne pas la gêner et même si elle n'était pas maquillée elle paraissait encore plus désirable aux yeux de Wufei.   
_  
-Wufei ?  
  
-Oui Séréna  
  
-Je pourrais te parler après le match ?  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
**Les joueuses sont priées de regagner le terrain !**  
  
-Il faut que j'y aille !  
  
-Oui, _dit Wufei avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Séréna,_ bonne chance_ lui souhaita t-il au creux de l'oreille._  
  
-**Et nouveau smatch de la joueuse n° 3, Séréna Rosa, de l'équipe des Trinity, qui leur accorde la victoire!(ouais bon je sais je saute allègrement le passage du match... Mais bon, le volley c'est pas mon truc! Je pratique en cours d'EPS, c'est tout ! Je crois pas que ça gène pour le texte si vous trouvez que ça gêne Gomen !)  
**  
_L'équipe de Séréna gagna le match sans gros problème, sous les yeux ébahis des G-boys qui ne s'imaginaient pas que la jeune fille puisse joué aussi bien.  Lorsque Séréna fût douchée et changée elle alla vers ses amis, dans une tenue qui fît tout simplement que Wufei saigna du nez!(Bah de toute manière faut pas grand-chose pour le faire saigner du nez^^)La jeune portugaise avait mis une mini robe rouge, avait lâché ses cheveux châtains, qui avait des légers reflets blonds grâce à la lueur de la lune. Elle portait aussi comme à son habitude, un léger maquillage s'accordant parfaitement avec sa tenue. Mais elle avait un sourire des plus radieux qui fît tomber le coeur de ce pauvre Wufei en morceaux. Lorsqu'elle les eût rejoint, il l'a félicitère et Quatre ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher cette question qui l'obsédait tant !_  
  
-Tu es la championne intercoloniale, n'est ce pas ? J'avais bien pensé que c'était toi mais je n'en était pas sûr ! Mais quand je t'ai vue jouer j'ai été fixé.  
  
-Oui, c'est exact !  
  
-Bah, je comprends mieux pourquoi ça avait l'air si facile pour toi !  
  
-Tu trouves Duo ! En fait, nos adversaires manquaient juste un peu d'expérience !  
  
-Bon, maintenant que le match est fini, que direz-vous si nous allions tous prendre une glace au Black Roses ?  
  
-Moi, j'accepte avec plaisir avózinha^^(Ca vous étonne ?). _Accepta Duo en lui donnant un gros bisous bien sonore sur la joue !^^_  
  
*************************  
  
_Arrivé au Black Roses, toutes les personnes si trouvant félicitère leur championne, pendant que les G-boys et la grand-mère allaient s'asseoir._  
  
-Wuffy pas la peine de regarder ce type comme ça ! Il va pas manger Séréna ce beau-gosse !  
  
_Super regard de la mort qui tue de la part de Heero à son petit ami.(kil est jaloux not' soldat parfait^^)_  
  
-Euh... Pas si beau que ça... Et qui arrive même pas à la cheville de mon Hee-chan namour de moi^^  
  
-J'espère que vous avez raison. _Avoua la grand-mère avec une mine inquiète._  
  
-Que voulez vous dire avó ? _Lui demanda Wufei un peu inquiet._  
  
-Ce jeune homme s'appelle Miguel, il tourne autour de Séréna depuis longtemps, elle ne cesse de le repousser et lui ne cesse de lui faire des avances, c'était lui le problème d'hier soir !  
  
_Wufei c'était levé d'un seul bond en voyant que ce sale*$#$*% type avait entraîné Séréna dehors, et d'après ce qu'il pu constater en les observant, Séréna n'avait pas du tout envie de le suivre !  
_  
-Eh ! Wu kes tu va faire ?!  
  
-La ramener tous simplement !  
  
-Wufei vas-y doucement, ce n'est qu'un civil !  
  
-T'inquiète Quatre, je vais pas le tuer, du moins je crois pas !  
_Wufei sortit du Black Roses et suivit Séréna et ce Miguel jusqu'à la plage !_  
  
-Hee-chan namour de mua, tu crois pas qu'on devrait le suivre ?  
  
-Hn ! Restez là avó, on reviens tout de suite !  
_Les quatre G-boys sortir donc derrière Wufei !_  
  
******************  
  
-Arrête Miguel, tu me fais mal !  
  
-Sigue-me e calate![1]_Ordonna t-il_  
  
-Personnellement je crois que tu devrais la lâcher ! Si tu veux pas que je me mette vraiment en colère !  
  
-Wufei ? !  
  
-Est-ce que ça va Séréna il ne t'a pas blessé ?  
  
-Non !  
  
-Non, mais c'est qui celui-là ? !  
  
-Celui qui va t'envoyer à l'hôpital pour un bon moment si tu ne lâches pas Séréna tous de suite ! _Lui répondit Wufei d'un calme olympien, mais avec un regard noir tout en s'approchant d'eux._  
  
-Eh ! Wu ?  
  
-Laisse moi deviner : tes petits copains !  
  
-Oui, mais nous n'interviendrons pas car Fei serait capable de te tuer en moins de 2 secondes, on est juste là pour éviter qu'il ne te détruise et...  
  
-Duo !  
  
-Vi ?  
  
-Urusei !  
  
-Vi namour^^  
  
-Bon, c'est bon, je te laisse pour l'instant ! Après tout ton prince charmant ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger, né Amor ?  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! _Lui dit Séréna en rejetant la main que Miguel avait porté à son beau visage et lui lançant un regard noir et méprisant._(Regard digne du soldat parfait !^^) !  
  
-Espèce de... _Miguel se retourna avec la ferme intention de frapper Séréna, pour avoir osé lui tenir tête, mais fût projeté au sol par  Wufei !_  
  
-Alors maintenant écoute moi bien _lui dit Wufei plus furax que jamais_. Si ...  
  
-Wufei ?  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas le tuer. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, si je le faisais je ne serais plus jamais digne de Nataku ou de quiconque d'ailleurs. _Dit-il à l'intention de ses amis avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune lusophone à terre._ Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, tu m'as bien compris !  
  
-Pff. S_ur cette réponse Wufei alla se diriger vers Séréna, mais Miguel lui fît une balayette et le fît tomber à terre._  
  
-Wufei ? _S'écria Séréna voulant s'approcher de Wufei mais qui fût stopper par Quatre.(Eh !_ t'es censée me ressembler à moi, pas à Réléna!-Séréna : Mais laisse moi tranquille il s'est p'être blessé!-Vivi-chan : C'est comme ça que tu remercie ta créatrice ! Pff, l'être humain et vraiment ingrat !!!)  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Wufei !  
  
-Mais Quatre et si l'autre taré l'avait blessé ? !  
  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça Séni-chan ! Il en faut plus que ça pour blesser Wuffy, c'est quelqu'un qui est hors du commun ! Au pire il aura une petite égratignure et encore, même pas sûr !  
  
-Mais Duo...  
  
-T'as sacrément de la chance de n'être qu'un lâche, non digne de Nataku, parce que sinon, tu serais déjà mort pour avoir osé faire ce que t'as fait ! _Dit Wufei en haussant un peu la voix, debout sur ses deux jambes en regardant Miguel qui lui était par terre en train de se tordre de douleur, avant de se diriger vers ses amis._  
  
-Ca va Séréna ? _Dit il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'il venait d'user._  
  
-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir causer des ennuis !  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Séréna !  
  
-Merci Heero_ murmura t-elle _Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais parler à Wufei.  
  
-Très bien on vous attend à la maison ! _Lui dit Quatre avec un sourire. A cette réponse la jeune fille prit Wufei par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au bord de l'eau._  
  
****************************  
  
-Wufei, merci d'être venu m'aider. _Le remercia t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sable humide._  
  
-C'était tout à fait normal. Jamais je n'aurais laisser ce type te faire du mal ! _Lui dit Wufei en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le sable mouillé par les douces vagues déferlant peu à peu jusqu'à eux.(Je vois trop la télévision moi !)_  
  
-Wufei... Euh... Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle étant donné que l'on ne se connaît à peine mais je crois... Non, je suis sûre que je ... Tu vois depuis qu'on s'est rencontré je n'arrêtes pas de penser à toi et je ... Je t'aime. _Lui avoua Séréna les joues plus rouges que jamais et baissa les yeux pour observer sa robe mouillée par les vagues déferlant jusqu'à eux. Et fût surprise quand deux lèvres d'une douceur inimaginable se posèrent sur les siennes pour lui montrer que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvaient était réciproque._  
  
-Je t'aime Séréna. _Lui avoua Wufei en la serrant doucement contre lui, pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Puis ils regagnèrent la maison Winner et finirent la fin de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, du fait qu'ils étaient pilote de Gundam, ce qui ne la dérangea pas trop. Et ils décidèrent que le lendemain matin, étant donnée l'heure tardive, que dans quelques heures, ils appelleraient les mads pour leur dire que leurs nouvelles planques se trouveraient désormais au Portugal. Puis Wufei et Séréna s'éclipsèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance avec leurs corps et se lier à jamais. Quant à Heero et Duo ainsi qu'a Trowa et Quatre, ils montèrent eux aussi dans leurs chambres afin de passer une merveilleuse nuit ou plutôt un merveilleux début de journée en couple.  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
                            **_FIN_**  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1]: Suis moi et tais toi (comme vous l'aurez compris étant donné l'origine du perso, c'est du portugais^^  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Moi : Alors, comment c'est que vous trouvez ma fin !  
..........  
Moi: eh! Y'a quelqu'un ?  
..........  
  
Moi : Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passer ? DUO, WUFEI, HEER......  
  
Wufei : Onna arrête de crier tu dérange !  
  
Moi : Mais...  
  
Duo : pas de mais laisse nous nous amuser !  
  
Moi : Ah!...c'est bon j'ai compris ! Bon et bien je vous laisse vous amuser !   
  
Par contre si quelqu'un lit mon bla-bla de fin j'ai une question à vous posez, et votre avis et très important !!!! Alors voilà la question c'est :   
  
Vous voulez que je réutilise Séréna dans d'autre fic, ou je la laisse dans celle-là et je touche plus à mon perso ?  
  
Bon bah envoyez moi une ch'tite review pour me donner votre avis^^   
  



End file.
